User talk:TJF588
Welcome to Wikitroid! TJF588, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Warning Do not change the apostrophe forms (Samus' to Samus's or vice versa) in already existing text. Both are correct, depending on which variant (American or Saxon) of English you use. In American English (the primary form on this site), Samus' is correct, regardless of whether or not the noun is plural. You may use either form in the text you submit, but do not change it in already existing text. The same applies for changing American to British English or vice versa - don't do it to already existing text, but you may use either form for new text. If you have any questions, you may ask on my talk page or you may . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, to be honest, we were consistent until you decided to take matters into your own hands. To be fair, if you were really concerned about consistency, the best thing to do would have been to check several articles. But, to answer your question, there is no technological reason (aside from the fact that none of my bots seem to work anymore) that we couldn't change, it's a human barrier. Well, there is in a way a technological barrier in that it can't be done automatically (without an extremely complex algorithm), but it could be done by hand. But, like I said, most of the users use American English, in which Samus' is correct regardless of whether or not the noun is plural. If we were to adopt a unified method, there would be a very large argument. I say this from experience, having endured one such argument on Wikipedia. Even today, no one can agree on what form to use on Wikipedia, and that's why we allow either. I should have rephrased my warning, too. I should have said that the text you submit should be consistent with the rest of the article. Anyway, if you really feel strongly about this, go write up an RfC and have this put up to a community vote. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC)